


Why We Never Finish Meetings...

by Scribe32oz



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: This is a little bit of silliness I concocted while surfing AO3 Writer's Prompt.
Kudos: 1





	Why We Never Finish Meetings...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria Shevlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victoria+Shevlin).



> This is a little bit of silliness I concocted while surfing AO3 Writer's Prompt.

AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HQ

Superman puts down his paper and looks at Batman. "You're dating yourself?"  
  
"Stop reading the tabloids, it worse for you than kryptonite."  
  
"But if you're dating yourself," asks the Flash, "does that mean...."  
  
Batman stares at him with the Bat version for Kryptonian heat vision. Flash shuts up immediately.  
  
"I don't know you men find it so hard to talk about mas...."  
  
"Diana!" Superman burst out.  
  
"Great Hera Clark," Wonder Woman rolls her eyes. "It's perfectly natural. I mean we do it on Themiscyra all the time..."  
  
"Wait," Aquaman stops hers and whispers to Flash.  
  
Flash vanishes and reappears in a ...well a flash...with a bag of chips which he hands off to Aquaman.  
  
"Thanks," Aquaman says gratefully and then looks at Wonder Woman. "Perfectly natural...go on continue and please, _details_."  
  
"You're all idiots." Wonder Woman gives him a withering look.  
  
"We're here on League business," Superman cut in, "what Batman chooses to do with himself..."  
  
Everyone except Batman breaks out laughing.  
  
"No, I didn't mean..." Superman starts to stammer. "I can't believe I said that."  
  
Batman glares at him. "I can."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Cyborg appears. "I just had to stop Arm-Fall-Off Boy at a liquor store robbery."  
  
"I bet he doesn't have any problems dating himself," Flash says just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
After five minutes of laughing, Superman disbanded the meeting for the day and ordered Cyborg to secretly create Bruce Wayne a profile on Tinder.


End file.
